An Awkward Proposal
by BadKitty17
Summary: (Nyo! SpUK) Carmen and Alice both want to propose...Resulting in an adorably awkward situation! Yuri, fluff, mention of Male! UkSpain


**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

 _This is the last time I look at it!_

And Carmen gingerly opened a small leather box, repressing a gleeful giggle as she examined the little silver ring which lay inside.

The band was ever so thin, and decorated with a single, deep blue sapphire, which glowed brightly under the glare of the setting sun. Small, cute, and decorated with blue...How perfect for the equally small and cute little lady she planned to give it to; Alice, her partner of three years.

Alice had organised for the two to go to the London Eye that evening, and for Carmen, that seemed like the perfect place and time to pop the question. Asking her girlfriend to marry her atop the entire city of London? The thought was so romantic that it was making her gush like a love-struck schoolgirl right in the middle of the que.

Now...She would wait for the perfect moment, stay calm, and try not to mess this up...

-BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB-

As she waited with her girlfriend, Alice took a moment to think about the ring she'd chosen for this occasion; a wonderfully extravagant gold piece, with a ruby and a belt of tiny diamonds on the top. It was a ring she thought would look perfect with the silky red jacket that her girlfriend loved so much. A ring that hopefully, she'd treasure for the rest of her life.

Though she was sure that Carmen loved her, Alice still wanted to butter her up a bit before she asked that big question. So she'd surprised her girlfriend with a day out in London, taking her to see all of the city's best attractions, except for the London Eye. And that night, she'd decided that she'd wait until they were right at the top of the attraction...And then, with the city below them, she'd pop the question.

Now, she could only hope that Carmen would say yes...

-BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB-

Finally, the pair were allowed to get inside one of the bubbles that would take them around the attraction, both of them hurrying to get to the spot with the biggest viewing area, while other people went inside group by group.

"It's really busy tonight, isn't it?" Carmen remarked, breaking the silence between her and her partner.

"It always is," Alice replied, keeping her eyes on the view.

Nothing more was said between the two lovers. In spite of the length of time that they'd been together, something about proposing drew them back to the time when they first met; when Alice was afraid that she'd start smiling like an idiot and that her heart would start pounding if she dared look at Carmen's face, and when the flames of passion had first engulfed Carmen's heart, forcing her into an odd fascination with a little pigtailed creature named Alice.

When they were almost at the top, a resounding cry of "Yes!" rang through the bubble, and the couple looked around to see a teary-eyed Spaniard, having a ring slipped onto his finger by a slight blond. Some people applauded them, and offered the men their congratulations.

 _Just wait 'til they see me propose to Alice!_ Carmen thought. If the crowd were happy to see a man propose to another man, then surely they wouldn't mind the sight of a woman proposing to another woman!

She turned back to look at the view with Alice, admiring how small London was from way up high. It was like looking over a marvellously crafted toy city; not even Big Ben seemed big now.

Time to do it...

"Alice," Carmen choked, "The past three years have been wonderful."

"Yeah...I'm glad I met you, really, I am," Alice returned.

Both women reached for their carefully chosen rings, sinking to their knees gracefully as they shut their eyes.

"Alice..."

"Carmen..."

"I want to spend my life with you, will you marry me?" they enquired in perfect unison.

Alice was the first to react, opening her eyes to see her girlfriend in proposal mode.

"S-since when were you planning to propose to me?!" she stammered.

"I could ask you the same thing," Carmen replied, "I thought this would be the perfect place to ask you!"

"As did I!" Alice informed her, "I took you here specifically to propose to you!"

"Let's try this another way," Carmen suggested slyly, "I'll go first. Alice Kirkland, will you marry me?"

The blonde snapped her box shut. "Yes, of course."

And Carmen slid the little ring onto her finger.

"Now, it's your turn," the Spaniard invited, "You've been waiting to ask me, so, go ahead and do it!"

Alice gingerly opened the box again, pulled Carmen to her feet. "Carmen Fernandez-Carriedo, will you marry me?" she enquired.

"Of course I will!" Carmen agreed, allowing her lover to present her with a ring of her own.

"Oh Alice, it's beautiful," she sighed, gazing down at the red and gold ring.

"Y-yeah," her new fiancée began, "I chose it because...Because it reminded me of you."

And the couple embraced in front of everyone, garnering applause, and special congratulations from the couple they'd seen earlier. Though this proposal hadn't gone as planned, at least they now had each other for the rest of their lives...

 **Fluff, fluff~**

 **Ah, the joys of SpUK...I love it in all forms! See ya next fic!**

 **Kitty x**


End file.
